Pétalos rojos entre lirios blancos
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Dríada reflexiona sobre la muerte de Piscis: A partir de hoy, decir "Todo está bien" es una vil mentira. Piloto de "Poemario de tus recuerdos".


_Editado 2017._

 **Disclaimer:** _"Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es autoría de Shiori Teshiyori; así como Saint Seiya es propiedad y autoría de Kurumada Masami"._ No obstante, todo personaje No Canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia y que no sea de otro fanfic por supuesto, es mío. _Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans._

 **Género:** _AU,_ que significa **«Universo Alternativo, universo paralelo, realidad alterna, mundo alterno, mundo dimensional».** Por lo tanto, lo que ha de suceder aquí no será completamente canon, pues al ser alternativo se pueden alterar el orden de los hechos y la historia tanto como la administración —yo— desee.

 **Advertencia:** _Uso de OC._

* * *

 _«Es lo mismo que la flor. Si te gusta una flor que habita en una estrella, es muy dulce mirar al cielo por la noche. Todas las estrellas han florecido.» -_ Antoine de Saint - Exupéry

 _ **«Pétalos rojos**_ _ **entre lirios blancos:**_ _Un metafórico corazón repleto de dolor_ _ **.»**_

Al caer la tarde, los matices naranjas, rojos y sepias se ven envueltos por las redes de la Aracne noche. Desde la ventana, dónde se asoma un vasto campo de lirios blancos —todos y cada uno danzando al compás del son que les toca el viento— observas el horizonte, sabiendo que muy a lo lejos, más allá de la costa y el mar, se encuentra el lugar que fue _su_ hogar, y al pensar en ello, _su_ imagen se cruza en tu visión. _Su_ rostro. _Su_ voz.

La impotencia y la tristeza inundan el vacío en la habitación, sube por el suelo hacia la cama, llegan hasta tu cuerpo malherido —envuelto casi por completo de vendajes— y penetran tu mente, serpentean y se distribuyen. Es un veneno mortal, distinto al que ahora recorre tus venas, que no mata, incita a agonizar. Hace más difícil ese proceso que suelen llamar "olvido".

Zaphiri…

Ilias…

…Y ahora, Piscis.

Vienen y van, en constancia, impresiones y visiones oníricas borrosas. Recuerdos de todo lo que se ha vivido, luchado, perdido y sufrido. Incontables batallas a través de los años. _«Vivir, luchar y sufrir»._ Hoy siquiera puedes definir esas palabras, _nada_ ,es más, desconoces su importancia. Siempre sentiste que todo era un vacío diluido en la vagancia. Que la vida era un concepto mal creado, dejado en la ambigüedad caótica y desordenada.

—" _¿Acaso amé? ¿Acaso viví? ¿Acaso sufrí?"_

Si es posible todo esto, es debido a ellos.

Aún recuerdas el rose de su mano, aquel tibio contacto de su piel que sentiste alguna vez. Él fue un hombre solitario y, muchas veces, melancólico, pero estaba lleno de energía y de vida. En base a su voluntad, decidió alejarse de los demás. Oculto en las sombras, un protector a distancia. Su cosmos se percibía árido, venenoso pero al mismo tiempo, deslumbrante como el sol. Un antídoto relajante para la inevitable insensibilidad que tú ser padecía. El mejor consuelo que ambos se podían dar.

Él fue un guerrero imponente, arrogante y sagaz. Un hombre de honor —palabra que nunca describiría a tus antiguos camaradas—. El hombre más necio y orgulloso del que te alegrabas haber conocido. Siempre tan esquivo y antisocial. Tan temible, tan serio, tan frío y tan estricto, pero al mismo tiempo, tierno y compasivo. Se sentía igual que fría lluvia de verano refrescando el ambiente, aunque siempre renuente.

A cada instante, tras ver la tristeza en su rostro al rechazar con un manotazo, con duras palabras, al darle la espalda a un compañero de armas o a su propio hermano, te cuestionabas: ¿Por qué no fuiste tú el castigado, el privado del contacto humano en vez de él? Hubieras dado todo lo que posees por haber cambiado de lugar, por otorgarte la dicha de un abrazo, una caricia, un apretón de manos, de un beso, de una vida normal a lado de su otra mitad. Luco, quién dedicó su vida a encontrar la cura a esa terrible maldición sanguínea en los Santos dorados de piscis ahora es presa de un amargo llanto por el fallecimiento de su querido hermano mayor.

Porque, a pesar de todo, no bastó ser un guía para Luco, un aliado para su causa —la cual solo te respondía con recelo y desconfianza—, casi un consejero, o un iluso anhelo de amor. No sirvió el sacrificio, el esfuerzo y la agonía de estar a punto de morir. Él ya no está aquí. Ya no… Nunca más…

Se ha ido muy lejos de su hijo y de su otra mitad: los ha abandonado. Emigró a un lugar del cual ya no posees acceso, no le puedes alcanzar y traerlo de regreso. Se ha perdido por completo y jamás te podrás recuperar. Más que _su_ pérdida, es lo que has cedido lo que te duele por fallar en el intento. A pesar de ello, sacrificios más grandes has hecho y pérdidas más dolorosas has sufrido: Sin embargo, ¿por qué continúas torturándote? ¿Qué sentido tiene recordarlo? Todo eso es pasado...

Sí… los recuerdos son maravillosos, lo sabes pero, te están haciendo mucho mal. ¿Por qué es tan doloroso el siquiera recordarle? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de añorarlo, de extrañarlo? No dejas de pensar en lo mucho que deseas que esté de vuelta. Los _demás_ te llamarían " _débil"_ si lo supieran, pero ellos no lo entenderían, ni siquiera Mandrágora. Con ambos piscis reafirmaste las palabras de Krest cuando este aún era joven.

El poder de los recuerdos.

Recuerdos que evocan una sonrisa.

Recuerdos que pueden hacer llorar.

Recuerdos que hacen añorar algo o alguien.

Recuerdos que nos invitan a luchar.

Tú, que casi no posees ninguno sobre tu vida, origen, verdadero nombre, que desconoces quien eres en realidad; cuya única certeza de realidad se encuentra en tu apodo.

Con gran dificultad sales afuera mientras todos duermen. Te detienes y miras un momento dormir a los gemelos: El Hermano de piscis que es tu alumno, dormitando junto a su crío; luego está al que ves igual que un hijo, pues su destino siempre fue la oscuridad. Cruzas la puerta de la cabaña y tambaleas hasta caer de boca al suelo, entre tus amados lirios, estos te reciben con cariño, consuelan tus penas. Tus brazos piden fuerzas para hallar el camino que te coloque de cara al cielo. Al lograrlo tus ojos se pierden en la bóveda celeste, oscura e imponente, en la cual se extienden a su alrededor estrellas cuales pinturas rupestres estelares. Te preguntas, _¿acaso él es ahora una de ellas?_

La aurora boreal se dibuja como un intruso arcoíris nocturno, y en el medio la luna, ¡cuán brillante resulta!

—" _Dime, ¿puedes verlo? ¿Es esta la belleza de este mundo que tanto hablabas? Este mundo por el cual, fieramente, has luchado. Si bien es cierto, ha perdido toda su belleza desde tu partida."_

El _viento_ comienza a agitarse y se arremolina en tu rostro, repitiendo movimientos ondulantes, como si una confortable muestra de afecto quisiera hacerle, si tan solo no doliera sentirla en esos momentos. Distingues pétalos rojos encima de ti, luchando contra los bufidos casuales en la colina, sin perder un segundo, entiendes tu mano para atraparlos. Tienen _su_ aroma, inconfundible. _¿Será acaso él?_ Es probable. Pero al abrir las manos solo encuentras manchas de sangre en los vendajes, no hay nada. ¡Despiadada broma del destino! Solo se trató de una ilusión. Esta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad de llorar, las lágrimas al fin y al cabo que nunca saldrán, pues son un desperdicio.

A partir de hoy, decir "Todo está bien" es una vil mentira.

 _"Fue el tiempo que pasaste con tu rosa lo que la hizo tan importante". -_ Antoine de Saint - Exupéry

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Finalmente estoy, de una manera inesperada, a gusto con el resultado final (solo tenían que pasar dos años desde su publicación).

" _¿Por qué subí esto de nuevo?"_ Porque, ¿saben una cosa? Borrar historias es un mal hábito y tal vez no sea quien para hablar.

Este fic, en un inicio, era/es para Forgotten Cross, ella _—_ es la única que _—_ de verdad espera Poemario de tus recuerdos. Ahora lo hago para que tenga algo que leer, pronto será libre como Zarathos al emerger de su yo humano para ejecutar venganza; si de verdad llega a leer esto (igual no pasa nada porque no lo lea). Este piloto me sirvió para en un futuro, saber dónde enfocar la narrativa, los objetivos y bajo cual perspectiva contar la historia, así como entender qué iba a escribir y como lo quería.


End file.
